


Local Flavor

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: A Boy in Every Port [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Martin, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff gets picked up at a bar by Greg Lestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of abacura and letalkingmime

Greg smiled at the ginger. "Come here often?"

Martin stammered at the dark eyed, silver haired man. “Me?”

“Yeah, you,” Greg looked him up and down. “Haven’t seen you here before.”

Martin picked up his drink and quickly chugged the rest. “I’m an airplane Captain. Just here on a layover.”

“Oh, a Captain?” Greg stepped closer, touching his arm.

Blushing furiously, Martin stood a little straighter. “Yes.”

“Well since you’re only here for the night, I could show you something of the local flavor.”

Martin stammered, looking around a moment before meeting his eyes. “I suppose so. I’m Martin.”

“Greg,” he smiled warmly. “My car’s right outside.”

Watching Greg walk towards the door, Martin took a breath. Well it was better than sleeping on the plane, since he’d lost his hotel room to Douglas. Again. He followed Greg to his car.

Greg drove them to his flat. It wasn’t far. He led the way up and poured them each a drink. “We don’t have to do anything,” he said, watching Martin. “Could just make you up a bed on the couch.”

“I...I don’t mind,” Martin drained his glass and moved towards Greg.

Hooking his fingers in Martin’s belt loops, Greg pulled him close and leaned in to nibble his neck. Martin was bright red, but he angled his head to give him more access.

Martin moaned and let himself be pushed against the wall, Greg’s hands squeezed his slender  hips. “How do you like it?” he asked.

There were a few moments of stammering. Greg ran his hands soothingly down his arms. “Come on, my bedroom is just down here.” He leaned in to kiss him before taking his hand and leading the way.

Greg lay him back on the bed, leaning in to kiss him gently. Martin relaxed under his hands as he started slowly undressing him, caressing his skin as he exposed it. Nobody had paid this sort of attention to Martin for a very long time.

Leaning back, Greg took off his own shirt before leaning down to kiss his chest. Martin toyed with his hair as it seem like his lover was trying to kiss every freckle. He didn’t seem to mind that he was thin and scrawny. Greg’s hands were warm and sure as they ran along his body, dipping down to undo his belt, making Martin’s breath speed up.

“If I’m going too fast…” Greg met his eyes.

“N...no,” panted Martin, licking his lips. He pushed down his trousers. Greg took his clothes and folded them, putting them on top of the dresser before coming back to him. He ran his hands up his thighs and squeezed his hips again. Martin moaned and spread his legs, biting his lip.

“You’re good,” said Lestrade softly. The blush went from Martin’s ears all down his chest. Lestrade took off his own trousers and pants. Martin stared at him, hands fisting as if he were uncertain what to do with them.

Greg moved up and unclenched one fist. He kissed every finger, watching Martin’s face, before dipping his head to kiss his hip. Martin ran his hand through his hair. “G...greg,” he stammered, unable to say the words.

Reading his desire, Greg slowly licked up Martin’s cock. Martin gasped and rocked up. Greg swallowed him down, watching him. He screwed his eyes shut, panting loudly. The only other sound was the wet slurp of Greg’s mouth.

“Please,” moaned Martin, one foot coming to rest between Greg’s shoulder blades. Without letting up on his cock, there was the sound of lube being opened. Martin opened his eyes and looked down, meeting Greg’s lust-black eyes. His hand squeezed his arse. Swallowing and licking his lips, Martin nodded. One finger pressed inside, making him cry out loudly and jerk his hips, cock hitting the back of Greg’s throat.

Greg gagged a bit and pulled off. “Sorry!” Martin’s eyes were wide.

“It’s fine.” Greg moved up to kiss him slowly as his fingers stretched him open. He worried Martin’s lip in his teeth, making him groan again, legs spreading wider for him. His other hand carded through ginger hair, tugging lightly. Martin arched his head back and Greg dragged his teeth along his throat before sucking on his pulse point, careful not to leave a mark.

Raising his head again, Greg pushed in a second finger, watching him. He squeezed Martin’s hip. “Ready for me?”

Martin nodded. Greg withdrew his fingers to roll on a condom. He slicked himself and kissed him again as he pressed against his entrance.

Needy noises fell from Martin’s lips as he slowly worked his way inside. His fingers raked down Greg’s back, legs wrapping around his hips. Greg broke the kiss to watch his face, tangling a hand in his hair again. “So good,” he murmured.

Martin blushed all over again underneath him. Greg smiled at him and moved a little faster, wrapping a hand around his cock, dragging his thumb through the pre-cum. “That’s it. Come for me, Martin.”

With a whimper, Martin spilled over his hand. Greg kept moving inside him slowly until he opened his eyes again. Then he raised his hand to his lips and lapped the cum off it. Martin moaned and writhed underneath him, far too aware Greg hadn’t come yet.

Greg threaded his hands in Martin’s and pinned them to the bed. He watched his face as he started moving faster, seeking his own release. Martin cried out, sensitive, thighs squeezing him tightly as Greg drove him into the bed, leaning down to nip at his shoulder just as his orgasm hit him and he cried out against him.

After a few minutes, Greg carefully pulled out. He padded to the bathroom and returned with a warm flannel. Martin started to get up, but Greg shook his head, cleaning him up and getting back into bed next to him. He draped an arm across Martin’s chest and snuggled up to his shoulder, holding him close.

**

Very early the next morning, Martin woke to the smell of breakfast. He got up and dressed, wondering if he should sneak out. Of course he only made it halfway down the hallway. “Tea’s ready, this will be done in a minute, then I’ll drive you to the airport.”

“You don’t have to do all that.” 

“I don’t mind.” Greg smiled at him and slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. “There’s my number; give me a call if you’re in town again.”

Worrying his lip in his teeth, Martin took the tea and sat the table. There was no way he’d tell Douglas about any of this. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
